


The Great DPD Kink-Off: Round 2

by connorssock, LittleLalaith, Skye_Willows, Stujet9rainshine



Series: Deep Into You [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Crying After Sex, Dildos, Light Dom/sub, Limb removal, M/M, Master/Pet, Nontraditional genitalia, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pony Play, Riding Crops, Spanking, Tantric Sex, Trans Character, Vibrators, Wire Play, fire cupping, implied oviposition, sexual dismemberment, suspension play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/pseuds/connorssock, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLalaith/pseuds/LittleLalaith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_Willows/pseuds/Skye_Willows, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stujet9rainshine/pseuds/Stujet9rainshine
Summary: It started out as a bit of rivalry and turned into a competition. Once again, Gavin wasn't exactly happy with the results. So here they go again. (Or, to put it better, Gavin is a competitive asshole and a sore loser. Now he's about to have a sore asshole and be a competitive loser.)
Relationships: Captain Allen/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Hank Anderson/Connor, Jeffrey Fowler/Original Character(s), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Deep Into You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541770
Comments: 14
Kudos: 59





	1. Allen60: The Gloves Are Off

**Author's Note:**

> To celebrate the fact that the first round, The Great DPD Kink-Off has hit the 69 bookmark milestone, we come bearing the second round. The winners of the previous round are now the judges and we have a new couple competing for the title alongside our regulars. Brace yourself. There's so much kink to be explored.

There were fewer nicer things in life, Allen mused, than making gelatin eggs in the kitchen with your fiance. To think that later in the evening they were going to be pressed into his body until he was full and all but delirious with pleasure made him shiver. Allen hummed under his breath as he poured the stuff into the mould while Sixty was fussing with the previous batch which had been their test run.

“How’s is looking?” he called over.

“Looks don’t matter, it’s structural integrity I’m worried about. Pour it a bit quicker on that batch.”

“I love it when you talk dirty,” Allen shot back with a snicker. Still, he poured the gelatin into the mould a little bit faster. It was meticulous work. Pour it too slow and it began to set in layers but pour it too fast and trapped air bubbles would make them prone to breaking. Finishing the pouring, he clipped the top of the mould on and pushed them to the side as he swiped hair from his face. Making eggs was hard work. Behind him, Sixty snorted.

“What?”

“Check your e-mails.”

While they waited for the next batch to set, Allen dug his phone out of his pocket and saw it flashing with an e-mail notification. It was Gavin.

Well, that was certainly different. The body of the e-mail outlined the challenge. A second round of their little kink competition, this time it was previous winners judging and the prize was moral superiority.

“I’m sure we can tailor a prize to the winning couple,” Sixty suggested as he crammed a piece of chocolate in Allen’s mouth. “What? You looked hungry?”

Ignoring that comment and the fact that just maybe Allen was indeed getting hungry, he instead started pondering the logistics of how they would judge. There were a few base rules to establish too, as well as how things were going to be shared. Probably sending Sixty snippets or recordings which could be displayed on a screen for them to evaluate together.

“Alright, you okay to compose the reply that we work out?” Allen asked and Sixty only fondly rolled his eyes.

“Way ahead of you. I’ve already started. Here.” He touched Allen’s phone and the screen came to life with their joint response.

_ Dear fellow Kink lovers, _

“That’s a bit formal, can’t we have Hey Fuckers?”

“You want to send that to Fowler?” Sixty asked and Allen laughed.

“I’ve got it.”

He began typing on his phone,

_ Fellow Funky Fuckers, _

_ We graciously accept your invitation to lord our superiority over you and judge you from up high. In the name of fairness, we are outlining our criteria against which you will be held. _

  * _Kinkiness - this one is hopefully self-explanatory. Just remember, it’s kinky to use a feather but perverted to use the whole chicken. We expect all hard no’s to be respected at all times.*_
  * Creativity - if doesn’t have to be the kinkiest if it’s creative. Only got a bit of rope? Not all leashes have to be attached to a collar. A cock leash would get points here.
  * Safety - should go without saying really. Keep it SSC please.
  * Partner Consideration - ties in to the above a bit really. But check-ins, care for each other and making sure you’re both having fun is important.
  * Love and Relationship - anyone can be a kinky, mindless idiot. We want to see the love you hold for your partner. This is a competition but you’re lovers first, taking part in the kink-off second. Don’t sacrifice your relationship just to try and win.

_ * Hard no’s are: age play, scat, daddy kink, mutilation, piss play, excessive come eating, knife play, humiliation, excessive pain, and blood play. _

_ Hopefully, that’s pretty straight forward but any questions, you’ve got our contact details. Scores will be out of 10 and there will be no negative scoring. Now for the logistics: _

_ The competition will consist of five (5) rounds. You will have two (2) weeks at most to conclude your piece for each round. If you don’t get something to us, you forfeit the round. The next round commences 24 hours after the judgement of the previous round has finished and results disseminated. _

_ Any questions or running ideas by us will not be penalised. If a question relates to something that might change the rules or highlight a shift in things (such as partner swapping) the whole group will be consulted before a decision is made. _

_ And, most importantly, we’ll be asking for feedback from the groups of each other’s performance. After all, sharing is caring! _

_ Until next time, kink lovers, your two weeks starts at midnight. _ _   
_ _ The Flamingo Fuckers _

A hand patted Allen’s shoulder and he looked at Sixty who was smiling.

“That all looks good. Now hit send and come back to make more eggs. I think you would be able to take a couple of the bigger ones. Want to make some of those?”

Message sent, Allen tucked his phone away and returned to the task of heating up gelatin and pouring it into the moulds. Looking at the bigger ones, his mouth ran dry. Sitting, he was fairly certain, was going to be an interesting and tender affair tomorrow.


	2. Reed900: Hold Your Horses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pony up for a little pet play with our favourite perfectionist android~ 
> 
> Gavin is making the most of his opportunity to play Dom before he lets Nines take the reins in later rounds ;p

Nines raised a brow in the general direction of the sofa where Gavin had been snickering to himself; he often had reason to question Gavin’s sanity but a giggle like that generally amounted to something more on the ‘mischief’ end of the spectrum. It didn't take long for the email notification to inform him as to the cause. "Is that what you've been working on for the past hour?"

"First off, it didn't take me an _hour_. And secondly, come on, that's kind of funny," he beamed, pushing the laptop onto the coffee table and opening his arms to demand a hug. Nines rolled his eyes and obliged, sinking into the cradle of his arms and resting against his chest while Gavin toyed with his hair. "I reckon we have a really good chance this time. We've both learned a lot and we came up with some pretty cool ideas when we discussed it the other night."

"What would you want to start with? After all, we can't call a big game like this and go in soft," Nines smirked, intentionally leaving the phrasing ambiguous. "The Dinner Party? Or maybe we could try out your breathing?"

Gavin smirked and leaned low to whisper his idea into Nines' ear. The android's pupils dilated as a slow smile crept over his features. "You spoil me."

"I'll get the preparations together." Gavin laughed lightly, "How does Thursday morning sound?" 

"Perfect"

-

It didn’t take too long for Thursday to roll around, especially by the time Gavin had gathered up the necessary bits and pieces. They’d set aside some time the night before to talk through the scene, plan it out, discuss Nines’ desires and limits. By the end of it, Gavin had a pretty good idea of what he wanted to do with the session and he’d stayed up past midnight planning out the treat for his partner. After all, as much as this was about experimenting and exploring desires, with a scene like this is always paid to be prepared. Couldn’t have Nines getting bored...

The following morning, Gavin took in the view presented through the kitchen window, admiring the garden in the bright mid-morning sun. He’d never been much of a gardener but he’d done his best to keep the grass neat, and there was a collection of pretty wildflowers (or maybe they were weeds, he wasn’t sure) decorating random patches throughout the mini landscape. It gave the plot a kind of organic quality that he preferred to the highly manicured garden his mother insisted on tending… if nothing else, letting the garden grow semi-feral was easier. Although, the shed was a new development; Nines had insisted on painting it a rustic brown, artificially weathering it when he got bored while Gavin was working late. They’d put it together a week earlier, occasionally bickering about where the hangers and hinges should go, but all in all they were both pleased with it. 

Gavin finished off his coffee and dusted his hands off on his worn jeans, adjusting the black Stetson hat so that it sat further back on his head. He stepped out into the crisp air, stretching out his shoulders and listening to the distinct click of his boot heels on the paved path as he approached the shed. He knew Nines would be able to hear it too, so he wasn’t surprised to hear the faint tinkle of metal in response. “Easy, I’m comin’,” he called out, unlatching the shed door and swinging it open with an unhurried air.

As light penetrated the gloomy shed, Gavin was treated to the sight of his lover. Nines stood primly at the dividing half-wall inside the shed, his forearms secured comfortably at his lower back. With the half-wall between them, Gavin could only see his top half but it was a beautiful sight all the same. His strong, broad torso was exposed, save for the leather bands of his harness crossing over the chest and shoulders. A wide white corrector collar covered the expanse of his neck, keeping his chin held high and his posture straight (as though Nines had ever been one to compromise on posture). Gavin’s gaze tracked up,taking in the rings of the snaffle bit on either side of Nines’ mouth and the long rein that held him loosely to the hook on the wall. He had room to move, space to walk and stretch, but he wasn’t able to open the half-wall partition without his arms and didn’t have the rein length to jump it. Just like they’d discussed. Above the rings of the bit, Gavin took in the blinkers and the erect, pristine white horse ears that were secured to the bridle. He knew that, when Nines moved his head, he’d see the expanse of white and grey mane that trailed down the back. 

Upon seeing Gavin, Nines shifted his weight restlessly and shook his head in a top-heavy sweep that made his mane swish and the links of his harness clink. Gavin smirked broadly, “I know, I know. You’re excited to see me.” He walked over and reached over the divide to scratch at the space behind Nines’ equine ears. He let the touch trail down, drifting over his cheek before stroking firmly at the back of his neck. While standing close, Gavin checked Nines’ LED was still blue and waited for him to lean back into the touch to confirm that he was ok. “There’s my beautiful boy. Just hold your horses a minute while I get your tack.”

Nines huffed distemperedly and kicked the parting wall, causing Gavin to laugh lightly. “What? Don’t like my turn of phrase?” he smirked, turning his back briefly to gather up the equipment they stored in the shed. 

After the success of Gavin’s Kitten Play, Nines had been curious to try a little petplay of his own. They’d talked about the different aspects he might want to explore in that space, the kind of personal freedoms he wanted to gain from the scene. In the end, they had boiled it down to three things: discipline, presentation and restriction. They had toyed with the idea of Puppy Play, with a focus on ‘pedigree showing’ or trick training, but Nines had thought it a little too play-driven and he’d longed for a more challenging (and thus more rewarding) scenario. In the end, they had settled on Pony Play and worked out a few avenues that they could work with. And so far, it was working well, though admittedly they had only tried a little taster session beforehand to get a feel for the space; the scene they were playing in today would be a whole different story. In that taster session, they’d learned that Nines got a thrill from the challenges of the training while physically and vocally restricted, that Gavin enjoyed the opportunity to implement discipline and, due to the fact that Nines didn’t grow physically weary in the same way that a human would, they discussed the possibility of Nines staying in the make-shift stable for as long as he wanted. On this particular occasion, Gavin had set him up at around 8, before setting about his morning chores. After all, two hours wasn’t so long as to leave Nines feeling bored, but it was long enough to make him keen to work. 

“Alright, let’s get you out and exercised. I need you in top shape if we want to compete,” Gavin announced, unlocking the partition and taking hold of the reins. The competition was hypothetical, an imaginary goal for Nines to work towards during their sessions, but it did the trick.Maybe if they took to this play-style, they could check out one of those Pony Derby things Gavin had seen on a documentary... Nines whickered and shifted his weight eagerly from foot to foot as Gavin led him out of the shed and towards the house. As much as he’d love to let Nines play in the garden, he didn’t much fancy putting on a show for his neighbours. Instead, they would do their training in the living room (the furniture already pushed back to the walls in preparation).

Clicking his tongue twice, Gavin gee’d Nines forward, sweeping a casual slap at his bare ass as he passed. A long white and grey tail trailed from the hip harness and swished elegantly as Nines walked ahead. His long, pale legs tapered to the skin-tight white latex boots that were designed with an in-built hoof at the base. Gavin had forked out a little extra for the steel horseshoe bases and he was glad he had, he loved the sound they made as they walked towards the house. 

A few feet from the house, Nines whickered again and backstepped, skittishly stepping on the spot. Gavin flicked the reins in a first warning, “Come on, enough horsin’ around.” he teased. At that, Nines stamped a hoof and lowered his head. That was alright, let him get bratty while Gavin was still in his easy-going state, there wouldn’t be so much leniency once they got down to training. “Gee up, come on.”

Gavin waited for Nines’ response, then used the excess rein to lightly slap at Nines’ thigh when he refused to move. That was a second warning. And one that Nines heeded, shaking his mane defiantly as he stepped into the house. 

“Get an Arabian, they said. Hard workers, they said,” Gavin grumbled, putting a little pressure on the rein to ease Nines into a stop while he shut the back door. 

Nines waited patiently for Gavin, canting his hips quickly to one side so that his tail brushed against his legs. If he concentrated, he could track the sensation of each fibre against his skin, the movement of every single synthetic hair. He flicked it the other way, wondering whether a plug would feel more satisfying - of course, horse tails were a lot heavier than kitten tails, so they would have to consider some light weight options. But still, he speculated that it would probably help to solidify the headspace to the physical space. He was gently pulled from his distraction by the steady pull of the bridle against his mouth and the back of his head as his Handler led him into the open space of the living room and secured the lead rein to his bridle. He tossed his head testingly, leaning into the touch again when Gavin patted at his collar lightly. 

"That's it, Beauty. You gonna be good for me today?" Gavin smiled, leaning in to press his forehead to Nines', sharing breath for a moment as Nines settled himself into a more submissive state and prepared for their training. "You know I love that unbroken spirit in you, but I'll be firm when I have to be. I want the best for you. Do you understand?" he checked in, watching Nines nod heavily in agreement. 

Rewarding him with another ear scratch, Gavin stepped back and gave Nines a little more rein. Unhitching the lunge whip from the back of his belt, Gavin tested a flick out to the side, away from Nines. Satisfied, he clicked his tongue again and encouraged Nines to walk on. There was a moment of hesitation as Nines weighed up the risk and rewards of refusing, enjoying the thrill of the warnings and punishments that they'd agreed upon. But he knew that if he pushed his luck too much at this early stage, Gavin might not give him his rewards. So, tugging ever so slightly against the lead rein, Nines started a lap of the carefully measured circle that the rope allowed him. While the blinkers prevented him from seeing the lunge whip, he could hear the gentle snicker of it behind him as Gavin urged him forwards. If he stopped or slowed too much, he'd feel the light switch of it on his bare skin. Even if he had been human, such a light tap wouldn't have hurt, but it served as an incentive to keep moving. More importantly, it gave Gavin control over Nines’ pace.

He walked in hand for a few laps before Gavin guided him to a stop and changed the lead reign to the other side, urging him in the other direction. After a few paces, he clicked his tongue again and tapped the back of Nines' legs with the whip. Taking his cue, Nines picked up his pace and trotted lightly. The clip of his hooves on the hard flooring giving him a heady thrill. The uneven distribution of his weight on a smaller base forced him to focus, each jog-like step was a carefully measured action. He wanted to be good for his Handler, wanted to show him how beautiful he could be if given a chance. Powerful, but poetic in his movements. His own driving strength harnessed and controlled by the human at the end of his reins.

"Look at you... so beautiful," Gavin praised, his voice low and admiring. There was something intensely satisfying about seeing Nines in his gear. The easy athleticism in his legs and the proud curve of his back reminding Gavin of how immaculately built his partner was. Prompting Nines to slow with a murmured 'woah', Gavin took two turns of the lead rein around his fist and stood close to Nines, guiding him more manually. "Show me your dressage steps, Beauty. Knees high."

Nines made an effort to lift his knees higher with each step, placing his feet purposefully as he followed Gavin's close leadership around the space. Occasionally, Gavin reached his hand in front of Nines, palm down, to encourage his knees a little higher. All in all, he was pleased with the display; Nines was working hard at his presentation and it showed. His discipline and willingness to submit, maybe not so much, but that was half the fun. There was a reason they had discussed punishment and reward in careful detail prior to testing out the Pony headspace. 

Satisfied with Nines' efforts, Gavin 'woahed' him to a stop and appraised his posture for a long moment. "Very good, Nines. That was lovely." he praised, cupping his cheek. "Mouth open for your reward, Beauty."

Nines whinied lightly, leaning in to nudge Gavin's cheek gratefully before standing proud and opening his mouth. The thin silver bit rested over his tongue, the joint in the center allowing for a little more comfort for longer sessions and stimulating Nines' sensors as it moved. But the reward was more stimulating still. Taking a small bottle from his back pocket, Gavin used the tiny pipette built into the lid to deposit a single drop of peppermint oil onto Nines' tongue. The powerful taste lit up his sensors, sparking feedback through his processors and leaving a lasting treat in his mouth. Nines shook his head happily, feeling the mane brush along his shoulders and back.

"Like that, Beauty?" Gavin smiled, brushing his man back into place and checking his bridle tightness. "If you behave for me, you can have another mint drop at the end. But if you misbehave... then I'll have to use the crop. Do you understand?"

Nines whickered his confirmation and consent, nodding deeply. He understood, but that didn't mean that he'd behave. A mint drop was a treat, but the riding crop was an exquisite punishment that sometimes called a little louder through his system. 

Gavin smirked slightly and unclipped the lead rein, throwing it onto the sofa, “Stand nice and tall so I can see my beautiful stallion.”

A light shiver rolled over Nines’ spine and he shifted his weight eagerly before presenting himself for his Handler’s approval. Gavin gave him a long once over, biting his own lower lip appraisingly before circling him, pressing close as his fingers worked the straps of the arm restraints. He freed Nines’ arms and massaged them briefly. 

“Get that circulation going again in your arms while I get your riding gear,” he suggested, turning to fetch a few items from the bedroom. When he came back, he clicked his tongue once for Nines’ attention and gestured to the floor. “On all fours,” he instructed firmly, running a hand over the curve of Nines’ shoulders and back once he was settled into position. He took to one knee in front of Nines and strokes his cheek, checking in before going further. He knew that Nines could use his safe word at any time, regardless of the bit, but it never hurt to take a moment and read his partner’s reactions. Thankfully, Nines leaned into the touch and fixed him with bright, eager eyes. A needy little groan breaking free as he spotted the ‘riding gear’ that Gavin had been talking about.

“Oh, you want this?” Gavin teased, showing him the dildo that he’d picked out. 

Nines nodded quickly, pawing one hand impatiently against the floor. Gavin stood slowly, keeping the toy in one hand while draw out his riding crop from his belt with the other. “Pay attention now, Beauty,” he stated firmly, wanting Nines to understand this. “I’m going to give you some prep before we start. Then I’m going to sit right here and ride you,” he patted Nines’ ass firmly, smoothing his palm over the strong base of his spine and pelvis. “From there, I’ll be able to treat you with the toy. But I have some rules I need you to follow… when I’m using the toy on you, you’re to stay as still as you can. If you buck your hips, I will give you a swipe with the crop. If you do it again, I will strike you twice. And so forth. Do you understand?”

Nines nodded, bracing his shoulders and settling his knees a little wider to give himself a steady balance. Gavin scratched his ears lightly. “Thank you for confirming, Beauty. I also want your arms engaged and upright. If you crouch low on your arms to get a different angle, it’ll throw my balance and I’ll have to strike you with the crop. And if you do it again, you will get two strikes, then three… Do you understand?” Nines nodded again, impatient to get started. But Gavin pulled his bit out for a moment and fixed him with a firm gaze. “Tell me the rules and the consequences.”

“I have to stay as still as I can. I can’t buck my hips or drop lower on my arms. Otherwise, I’ll get a strike for each time I do it,” Nines recited quickly, pressing his cheek into Gavin’s lingering hand. 

“And your safeword is?” Gavin knew the safeword, but he didn’t often see Nines this keyed up… and he was enjoying it.

“Bubblegum,” he whined, fixing Gavin with pleading eyes. “And yours is Mantis. Now please ride me, Master. I want you to ride me so bad.”

Well, how the hell could he say no to that? Gavin fixed Nines’ bit back into place and took up position behind him. He placed the toy aside for now, gripping Nines’ hip firmly and running two fingers of his other hand along Nines’ hole. He could feel the tell-tale slick of his built-in lubrication function kicking in, betraying his eagerness ever more than his begging. Watching Nines’ reaction, Gavin pressed a finger into him, savouring the shiver that ran through his perfect, powerful partner. He rocked his finger into him slowly, pleased to find that Nines was staying still and not bucking back against his touch, at least, not very much. When he added a second, Nines moaned softly, the sound muted and muffled by the bit. 

“Nice and loud for me, Beauty,” Gavin prompted, stretching him open before adding a third. Nines keened louder, his shoulder hitching with his carefully regulated breathing.

When he was satisfied that Nines was ready, Gavin drew his fingers out and used a little of the excess lube on the toy. He planted his boots firmly on either side of Nines’ thighs before seating himself on the stable base of his hips. He could feel the light trembling of anticipation in Nines’ thighs, the restless energy pulsing off him in waves as Gavin admired him. Eventually, he ceased his teasing and reached back to press the toy into his lover slowly, drinking in the gasp and moan it earned. “That’s it, Beauty. You’re being so good for me,” he praised, drawing the toy back before rocking it back into him. He started slow, grinding his own hips down against Nines’ ass as he worked the toy into him. Nines all but lost himself to the steady drive of his Handler’s actions, moans and broken sounds spilling over the bit and decorating the air around them.

As his attention faltered, Nines pushed back into the touch, bucking slightly to meet the thrust of the toy. There was a flash of movement, a sharp crack of leather on skin and the back of his thigh stung with the impact from the riding crop. He whimpered, stilling his hips as Gavin ran a hand over his spine. “Do you want me to keep going?” he checked, knowing that the first strike could be a make or break moment. 

“Please!” Nines begged, the words clumsy but clear. “Don’t stop. Please.”

Gavin rewarded him with a deeper thrust, picking up the pace. Nines’ shoulders were shaking with the effort of keeping still, his cock leaking precum between his parted legs. Gavin murmured encouragement as he kept up his torment, occasionally shifting the angle a little, sometimes alternating between long slow thrusts and shallow, quicker pulses until Nines was all but crying out. His hips bucked again, helpless to hold back the instinct forever. When the sting of the crop lighted on his other thigh, he moaned deeply, the sound cut short and transformed into a choked gasp as the second strike landed. “That’s two, Beauty. Think you can cum for me without getting three?”

Nines whined, nodding weakly as Gavin continued his onslaught. He was so close. His whole body singing with tension, pleasure and need. Just as his self-control was about to break for the third time, he felt the bridle tighten, his head being pulled back with delicious pressure. With his back arched like this, he couldn’t have bucked if he tried, and he did. God he tried, but he was helpless, completely at the mercy of Gavin’s will. And something about that thought pushed him right to the edge - Gavin knew that he couldn’t control his movements now, knew that he would be too desperate, so instead of punishing him, he was helping him; controlling the tension in his body to prevent him from failing. Gavin was caring for him, taking care of him, helping him to be the best he could be. 

“That’s it, Beauty. Cum for me,” Gavin purred, his words accentuated with the firm, satisfying motion of his wrist. 

As the toy drove deep, Nines came hard. A loud, low moan tumbled from his lips as his body rocked through the aftershock. He was faintly aware of Gavin supporting his own weight and easing his grip of the rein so that Nines could ride through his orgasm. His free hand stroking soothing sweeps along his back and hip. When the toy was carefully withdrawn, Nines groaned and settled himself into a more comfortable position. He basked in the warm glow of contentment and pleasure as Gavin helped him out of his bridle and boots. He removed the harness and tail slowly, planting kisses to his glistening skin as he worked. When he was completely stripped of his gear, Gavin scooped him up and carried him to the sofa for a cuddle.

“Hey…” Nines hummed softly, nuzzling in against Gavin’s neck. 

“Hey gorgeous,” Gavin smiled, his voice low and quiet. “Feeling ok?”

“Feeling incredible,” he answered, pressing a kiss to Gavin’s jaw. “Thank you.”

They stayed that way for a long while, Gavin soothing Nines’ skin and stroking his hair as he gradually worked his way out of his subspace. When he was sure that his processors could take the new input, Nines opened his mouth and accepted another mint drop as his reward.


	3. Stuler: Outstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If it's removable, why not remove it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I'm no longer the judge. It's time for me to share my porns.

Stu was humming sitting on the couch with a book when they received an email from Gavin. It was his personal email, so they opened it with a bit of curiosity. 

They snorted aloud. Of course, Gavin would want a rematch. Though, for him and Nines that hopefully wouldn't be a bad thing. More time for the pair to learn.

They picked up their phone and called Fowler and waited for him to pick up. He probably got the invite, but they wanted to be completely sure he would be on board.

"Hey, Padasso. I'm taking a wild guess as to why you called," Fowler's tone was teasing, "Got the email from Gavin, huh?"

"Yup!" Stu chuckled, "Is that something you'd be interested in?"

Fowler hummed in contemplation, "I don't see why not. I think it would be fun. Plus, part of me wants to show you off."

A blush dusted Stu's cheeks, "Well, we all know I'm a bit of a show-off anyway. _So…"_

Fowler laughed, "That's the truth. Stu, I'm sure the guys are all itching to see if you're all talk or not. After how harsh of a judge you were."

"Yeah, looking back I took some things a bit too seriously. Bad habits and my unhealthy love of paperwork," Stu mused, "But this time we get to participate. So, ya know, no pressure."

There was a pause, "You want to win?" Fowler teased.

"I want to win," they said with no hesitation.

Fowler chuckled softly, "okay, then. Well, you think of a few ideas and I think of some. Then we talk kinks when I get home. Sound good?"

"Perfect. Love you."

"Love you too, Stu-ball."

~

“You want to _ what?" _Fowler blinked and looked at the android schematics Stu had been talking about.

“Yeah, what’s the point of them being removable if you don’t remove them?” they grinned, “I really do think it’ll be fun to be completely at your mercy.”

Fowler shook his fondly, “Yeah, that’s not really my problem. You can’t put yourself back together if we go this route.”

“Yeah, that’s what the schematics and this practice session are for.” Stu shrugged, “Plus, I can talk you through anything that doesn't make sense. I know you can take good care of me.”

Fowler smiled, “Okay, so where do we start?”

Stu beamed and scooted closer to their lover. They pointed at the schematics and then to the corresponding part on their body. “You start by opening this panel and then releasing this clip here…”

~

A few days after their practice session, they were all ready to go. Now all the pair had to do was get ready.

There was a last little click as Fowler released the last joint. He looked up as he placed the arm to the side, in a case, just for the occasion. “So? How are you feeling?”

“Lighter,” Stu teased from their throne of pillows. Then they giggled, “I would even go as far as to say I did a stand-up job on this idea. I really reached my goals here.”

Fowler gave them a flat look, “Now, you’re just not getting your legs back.”

“What? No,” Stu whined playfully, “I _ kneed _ those. I won’t stand for this!”

Fowler shook his head and laughed, “Oh god, you’re a mess.”

“I thought you did a bang-up job stacking up my limbs,” They complemented with a little grin.

“Thanks, Padasso,” Fowler grinned in return, “Now, are you going to keep making terrible jokes are you going to let me have my way with you?”

“I thought that was the point,” Stu chewed their lip, anticipation running through their processors, “I can’t really do much to stop you anyway.”

“Okay,” Fowler looked at them hard and then started to undo the buttons on his shirt, “What’s your safeword?”

“Doughnuts,” Stu confirmed, “What’s yours?”

“Boomerang,” Fowler slid his now unbuttoned shirt off his shoulder and dropping it to the floor. “I think we’re ready to go then. You still sure you good for this?”

Stu smiled fondly, “Absolutely, it was my idea after all. I promise I'll tell you the second if it ever gets too much. Okay?”

Fowler sighed and continued to get undressed, “I know, but if you can’t the word out you…”

“Call my phone,” They playfully interrupted, “I know, Jeffy. Come on you’re leaving me waiting at this point.”

“And I thought you wanted to be left waiting?” he teased as he crawled onto the bed on his knees. 

“Maybe a little,” They wiggled the best they could and realized it wasn’t very well. It was quite the foreign feeling existing without their limbs, but it left their heart thundering and heat in their lower belly. 

“You really are something else,” Fowler mused as he towered over them, “But that’s what I love about you. You’re just so uniquely you.”

“That’s one way to put it,” Stu stuck their tongue out playfully.

Fowler took the opportunity and leaned down and captured their lips in a deep kiss. He ran his hand up and down Stu’s sides, teasing at the exposed joints knowing that Stu enjoyed a bit of wireplay. They enjoyed a lot of things if he was being honest. 

Stu really tired to lean up into the kiss like they normally would, but remembered that they simply couldn’t. Their back arched for their efforts, but that was it. The thrill of it ran straight to their dick and left them clenching on nothing.

Fowler pulled back a little bit, “Want something?”

“Whatever you’ll give me, Jeff.”

He chewed his lips and his eyes sparkled mischievously, “We’ll have to see what that is, love.”

“Oh?” Stu cooed, “Do I have to be good then?”

“Can you be?”

“Absolutely,” They winked.

“Good,” Fowler mused as he leaned in and started trailing kisses down their neck and to their chest. He let his hands hold onto Stu’s hips, just subconsciously reminding them that they couldn’t go anywhere. Also, with the added benefit of his thumbs being teasingly close to their entrance.

Stu let out a soft moan and wiggled a little bit, and a notification popped up in their HUD kindly reminding them that their leg and arm components were missing. They had to hold back a giggle as they disabled the warning for an hour.

Fowler paused in his kisses, “What’s got you giggling?”

“I don’t have limbs,” Stu informed, still trying to sound serious.

“Oh, hush. You dork,” Fowler said as he rolled his eyes. Then he moved over and kissed at their nipple, marvelling at them sucking in a sharp breath. He moved to the other and smiled as he got the same reaction.

Stu moaned and felt the urge to run their hands against Jeff’s scalp but couldn’t. The feedback loop caused them to choke out a groan. Being so restricted on such a level was infuriating and invigorating all at the same time.

“Jeffy,” Stu said as they felt themselves clench, “You’re being a tease.”

“And you expected something different?”

Their head fell back with another groan. "No," they choked out.

Fowler chuckled as he let one of his thumbs move enough to tease at their wet entrance. He gently let the rough pad of his thumb graze over their lips. Repeating the motion until Stu moaned weakly. He let out a soft chuckle as he finally decided to stop teasing as much, letting his thumb gently press in.

“Fuck,” Stu groaned as they finally got a little bit of relief. They closed their eyes as the felt themselves going into subspace.

Fowler noticed the change and smiled. Stu looked good when they let themselves relax. He continued to slowly move his thumb in and out and admired the blush flush spreading across their chest.

After a few more minutes and Stu’s panting increasing to include little whines, Fowler took some mercy on them and leaned forward and started placing wet kisses on their shaft. He only teased for a few moments before he took them into his mouth. He hummed around them as he sucked. Stu always tasted sweet and he just loved that about them.

“Jeff,” they moaned out.

He hummed around them and pulled off. “What do you want, sweetheart?”

Stu chuckled and tried to wiggled. “...You know.”

Fowler made a disapproving clicking noise, “You have to tell me exactly what.”

Stu rolled their eyes, “Ah, fine.” They gave him big blue puppy eyes, “Can you please fuck me?”

“Aww, you sound so sweet when you ask for things nicely.” He leaned back it and gently pulled his thumb out. He smiled as he watched them twitch around nothing. “Fuck, baby. This is really getting to you, huh?”

_ “Yes.” _ Stu moaned as their body gave an aborted twitch, “Come on, _ please.” _

Fowler couldn’t help his grin from widening as he started to take his underwear off slowly. Making a show of it.

Stu’s eyes darkened as they chewed their lip, clearly enjoying the view.

Fowler slowly finished undressing. “Enjoying the show?” He teased as he got a little bit of lube and stroked himself a few times.

“Always,” Stu mused with a small smile.

Fowler just smiled as he leaned in close. He gently grabbed onto Stu’s waist. He’s already put a pillow below them, but this felt far more intimate. He ran his thumbs gently over their skin and marvelled as he noticed some of the skin faded away in patches revealing the white chassis beneath it. “So pretty, you.”

Stu blushed cutely at the compliment. 

Fowler leaned in closer and ready himself at their entrance. “You ready, love?”

“More than,” They bit their lip, “I’d pull you in if I could.”

Jeffrey chuckled lightly as he slowly started to push into the wet heat. “Fuck,” He groaned, “You always feel so good.”

“You as well, love,” Stu moaned, “Hey, hold me closer?”

“Of course,” Then Fowler wrapped his arms around them tightly and sat back on his heels. He then started fucking up into them. 

_“Oh,”_ Stu cooed as they slammed their eyes shut and their mouth fell open. Little noises started to pour out of them as Fowler picked up a brutal pace.

Stu was just along for the ride and they were loving every second of it. 

Fowler loved that Stu was enjoying themselves so much. He let one of his hands wander to their shoulder socket and let his fingers gently stroke the wires.

Stu let out a loud keen and their head fell forward. “J-_Jeff.” _ They managed before they had started to come apart, making a mess between them.

Jeffy let out a strangled moan as he increased his speed and felt his own end approaching. “God, Stu,” He managed as felt his orgasm hit him. He pulled Stu up and into a deep kiss as he worked himself through it.

When they both started to come down, Fowler could hear the whir of Stu’s fans. He gently pulled out and laid them down on the bed. He caressed their face and moved a few stray hairs back into place. “You okay, Stu?”

Stu let out a hum and leaned into the soft touch, “More than. I fucking loved that.”

Jeffrey smiled brightly, “I’m glad.” He leaned down and kissed their forehead and then all over their face.

Stu giggled until they snorted, “Jeffrey, _I swear.”_

He pulled back with a now cheeky grin, “I think it’s time to get you cleaned up and put back together.”

“Yeah, I think so,” Their eyes sparkled, “Help me up, you handsome man.”

“Anything for you, sweetheart.”


	4. Hankcon: Hanging Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Hank and Connor have that maintenance rig in their garage, why not use it to full effect?
> 
> **Tags for this chapter:** Suspension play, body worship, discussion about gagging + blindfolds, multiple orgasms and mild D/s tones.

Hank had been dozing on the bed when he heard Connor giggling from further in the house. Before he could even contemplate what could merit such a reaction, he heard panting from the hallway and groaned when a giant St Bernard leapt up and collapsed on his chest.

“Goddammit, Sumo,” he panted while trying in vain to shift the heavy dog. “Con, sweetheart, can you please come and shift Sumo before he crushes me?”

Connor ambled through and smiled when he saw the state of his favourite human and dog. “Why would I? He’s a natural restraint, you’re not moving very far from under him,” the android teased, watching them with a lazy smirk. 

“Yeah, no. That would never happen, baby. I refuse to have sex in front of our dog, let alone with him pinning me down,” Hank told him pointedly. “That’s what we have all the toys in the closet for.”

Laughing, Connor helped to shift Sumo enough so that Hank could breathe again before holding the older man’s phone out to him. “It looks like Gavin’s been busy, you’ll find something in your emails.”

“What’s that crazy bastard done now?” Hank sighed with a slight fondness, and he raised an eyebrow at the invitation he found, followed by Allen and Sixty’s outlining of the rules. “You think this is Gavin trying to prove that he and Nines can do this stuff a bit more safely now?”

Connor hummed in thought before answering. “Honestly, I think they feel that they want to make a proper go of the competition this time, they were just learning a lot of the elements of BDSM and kink before. They’ve experimented a fair bit by this point, and have both learned a few things. I’m guessing they want to show that off, while looking for an excuse to try new things.”

“Speaking of which…” Hank started, “I’m honestly not caring that much about this being a contest, Con. It’s fun and all that, but I learned last time around that I haven’t got that much of a care about winning or not. So why don’t the two of us just have some fun with some new ideas, I’m sure we can get creative,” he suggested with a smile. 

“Oh. I like that thought,” Connor grinned in reply. “And I tend to agree with you, I’m more keen to play around and see what else we can try. I know we’ve delved into lots of elements before, but there are so many other things we can experiment with.”

Hank brought Connor in for a cuddle and once the android was settled, he started to pet Connor’s hair. “Well, there was one thing that we’d been contemplating tinkering with for a while, but we’ve always found some excuse or other to not get around to it. This sounds like as good a time as any to make a point of it,” he suggested with a purr. 

Intrigued, Connor looked up at Hank. “Oh? There’s a few things that we’ve been saying that we could try, Hank. Which one are you meaning?”

He shuffled Connor around so that the android was lying atop him, before kissing the other man lovingly. “How long do you reckon it would take to modify those maintenance arms again?”

Connor clicked, and his LED started flickering between blue and yellow in excitement. “_ Oh…” _

“Yeah?” Hank smiled, already knowing that Connor was on board but wanting the verbal confirmation.

“Yes! Yes, let’s do it!”

* * *

Four days later saw Connor coming back from a shift without Hank, and he was curious when he didn’t see the older man in the living room. His intrigue increased when he found Sumo snoring on the sofa with various toys lying around him – the dog was completely tired out. “Hank?” Connor called, wondering what he was up to. 

He wandered through to the bedroom and spied a note on the bed, along with two leather bracelets. Mystified, Connor opened the note and had a read of the contents. 

_ Hey sweetheart. _

_ Had a play around with the maintenance rig and I think I’ve got everything sorted, but I hope that you’ll give it the okay before we get into the swing of things. _

_ If you’re good to go, stick on the bands. They’re double sided, different colours on either side: white says we’re good to play, red says no. One of each will tell me that you want to talk about it a bit more before we get going. I know you want to try this out and it’ll be easier for you as an android than it would be for a human, but I’m playing it safe. _

_ Headed out to meet Jeffrey for a bit, I’ll catch up with you soon. Love you. _

Connor smiled at the words and picked up the bracelets, casting a critical eye over them. Brand new and well made, the current outer sides were one of each colour, red and white. He slipped them into his pocket before heading through the garage, ready to analyse the changes that Hank had made to the maintenance rig. 

He grinned a little at the changes and couldn’t help reconstructing their last dalliance with the construct, which had ironically been during the first kink competition. It was almost fitting that their newest adventure with it would be their debut in the rematch, even if he and Hank weren’t that fussed about winning. 

After scanning and testing it for a few minutes, Connor fished the leather bands from his pocket and flipped one around so that they were both showing white on the outside. Once they were attached to his wrists, he sent a still from his optical units to Hank with a smiley face in accompaniment. Now he simply had to wait until Hank returned home.

Sitting in anticipation was harder than Connor thought it might be, and by the time he heard the key turn in the lock he was already ridiculously wound up. He’d been contemplating finding a toy to get rid of the pent up tension when Hank walked back in the door, and from the sly smirk on the older man’s face, that was exactly the state he’d been hoping Connor would be in. 

“You look a little hot under the collar, baby,” he purred. “I take it you like what I did then?”

Connor stood up from where he’d been seated in the recliner and stalked over to Hank, pulling him down into a passionate kiss. He didn’t stop until he got a growl of appreciation in reply. “Have you been deliberately delaying your return because you knew that my getting impatient would heighten my arousal?” he accused, scowling when Hank just winked. 

“Damn right I did, I know antsy you get when you’re horny. Makes life more fun,” Hank taunted in return, swerving to push Connor up against the front door and kiss him hard. The android melted against him and whined when Hank pulled back. “Wow, as much as you’re snarking at me, you’re pretty subbed out already, sweetheart.”

Hank’s hands ran over the bracelets on Connor’s wrists and he spied both were still white. “Ready for some fun, honey? Give me all your safe words.”

“Violin for reassess, Bunny for stop,” Connor murmured automatically in reply. “Can we use your phone instead? I…I like the idea of you gagging me.”

Eyebrow raised, Hank then smirked. “Not in the mind for having your mouth as an option to get fucked then?” 

“You could always take it off again,” the android offered, hoping that Hank would give him this. With nothing but time to occupy him until Hank had arrived home he’d been pre-constructing their scenario several times over, and the thought of being gagged and even more at Hank’s mercy had raised his arousal significantly. “Please, Hank.”

Pretending to contemplate it, Hank pulled on Connor’s hand and stared at him lustfully as they made their way to the garage. “Get undressed for me, Con, and depending on how good you are, we might upgrade the plan.”

Hank couldn’t hold it when Connor all but ripped his clothes off and laughed at the android’s enthusiasm. Once Connor was naked, he walked over with a gentle smile and ran his hand over the android’s chest in a teasing touch. “You sure about this, baby?” he checked one last time, to which Connor nodded. 

“I’m sure, Hank,” he smiled in reply, moaning softly when Hank kissed him with want. It didn’t slip his attention when Hank’s other hand reached behind him for the remote which had been placed on a nearby shelf and he almost vibrated in excitement. As it was, he still surprised and gasped when he felt the first of the mechanical arms snag his wrists. 

Connor was lifted into the air gently by the restraints, which is when the second set entered the fray and snapped around his ankles. Now secured, Connor moaned when they shifted around so that he was raised higher into the air and shifted horizontally. He shivered a little at the vulnerability, now being suspended only a couple of inches above Hank’s height and facing the ground. They had reinforced and enlarged the pneumatic arms, as well as adding a couple of extras should Connor wish to be more restrained. 

Smiling at the suspended android, Hank ran a finger along Connor’s sternum and came to a rest on his pump regulator. “You make a damn fine view, Con,” he purred while coming to stand under Connor, who whined at being so close but not able to touch. “Awww, is my baby feeling a little put out? Can’t do anything other than hang there and look like a gorgeous snack.”

“_Hank,” _ Connor moaned, pulling lightly against his restraints to try and get closer. He managed a little wiggle room, but it was still shy of what he wanted. Hank’s smirk was doing nothing to ease the issue. “_Hank!” _

“So demanding, sweetheart. Don’t you know that being good is the way to get what you want?” the older man teased while circling Connor’s regulator again. The android whined louder and pressed himself lower to feel more of Hank’s touch, but all that succeeded in doing was for the arms to raise him a couple of inches higher. Now he was completely untouched again. “Nuh-uh, Con. That’s not being good.”

A whimper escaped Connor at being dragged further away and he looked down at Hank in undisguised longing. “Hank, please…you felt so good.”

“That so? Well then…” Hank held up the remote for Connor to see. “I’m going to lower you again, but you’re _ not _going to try and beg for more, got it? Otherwise I’ll just be leaving you hanging on your own for a few minutes while I make myself a coffee and come back.”

Connor nodded in understanding and Hank had to hold back a smile at how the android almost slumped in relief when calloused hands started roaming Connor’s chest again. He wasn’t pressing into it though, so Hank wasn’t going to call him out on it. In all honesty, he was impressed by the restraint Connor was showing: he didn’t call his beloved android a slut for nothing. As a general rule, Connor couldn’t help himself.

“You’re being very good, baby,” Hank praised him, to which Connor moaned a little while his hands became firmer. “You enjoying being up there?”

“Yes, very much so,” Connor replied breathily, to which Hank smirked again. 

“Hope you’re not too comfy like that, because you won’t be staying there long.”

The arms hissed into life again and Connor had to bite back a yelp as his arms and chest were raised higher, but then suddenly realised that his legs were being _ lowered. _When they settled again, he was a little lower in height but his back was curved upwards so that he was now arched up to face the wall. One of the joys of being an android – Connor could be contorted into positions that would be painful for a human, but were simple for him. It was something that Hank enjoyed taking advantage of far too often. 

“Another arm’s coming in, Con, you ready for it?” he said softly to the android, to which Connor noticed a fifth arm which came to sit on the back of his neck. It used to be for interacting with an android’s neck port, but they’d modified it so that it now instead just clamped around the component instead of being so invasive. Now, it made for a very secure neck restraint. When the android didn’t safe word out, Hank pressed the remote for it gently lock around the revealed port and lock into place. 

Now Connor couldn’t move his head beyond a certain range – or more specifically, how couldn’t look down at Hank anymore. The realisation made him whine again in a rush of arousal. This was almost better than being blindfolded: he could see, but not what he wanted to. It was an infuriating tease.

“You all good up there, sweetheart?” Hank asked, to which Connor muttered out a soft and lustful ‘yes’ in reply. The older man smiled warmly at hearing the enjoyment in Connor’s voice and lowered his eyes from where they’d been staring up at Connor’s face to spy his real prize. He’d dropped Connor low enough so that the other man’s genitals were just at the Hank’s head height.

Time to treat his partner for being so good, even if Connor’s didn’t know that was what was coming. 

“I’m watching your LED, Con, so no cheating and using your scanners to see what’s going on, all right? That spoils all the fun of this,” Hank warned him, but he knew Connor wouldn’t. He enjoyed the aspect of the unknown too much to derail Hank’s plans, but Connor also liked being bossed around in scenes. It was as much a part of their play as anything else.

“Yes, Hank,” Connor moaned, having not even contemplated it until then but now that Hank had sown the thought, the temptation was _ irritating _. He could find out what was going on…but he was going to be good. One thing Hank always did during their scenes was reward Connor if he was good.

“Atta boy,” the older man praised before stepping closer to run his hands along Connor’s hips and legs. The android was almost vibrating up above him and Hank could only smile. “So sensitive, sweetheart. If I didn’t know better, I’d say you turned your settings up to the maximum. Did you, or is being suspended just that much of a turn on for you?”

“It’s-It’s everything, Hank,” he replied honestly. “The suspension and being so vulnerable, you being clothed while I’m not, all your words and teasing…It’s intoxicating.”

“Good,” Hank rumbled in approval while shifting his hands to run along the insides of Connor’s thighs. That drew a small whimper, but Connor didn’t move. Smiling, Hank came to a stop right in front of the android’s weeping cock. “You’ve been very good for me, Con, you’ve more than earned this.”

Connor yelped when he felt Hank tongue ghost along the length of his dick and moaned loudly as the lieutenant continued. His fists clenched in the restraints and he had to fight not to thrust towards Hank’s mouth. So close and yet so far, but this was equal parts torment and reward. This wouldn’t get Connor off, not by a long shot. It was the most beautiful torture though.

Hank kept up with a few languid licks before finally deciding to give Connor more, starting to suck at the head of his cock instead. He watched carefully to see if Connor was going to behave and stay still, purring in delight when he saw Connor shuddering on the spot to not try and drive in further. His boy was being so good, he was going to get thoroughly treated. 

When Hank took the entirety of Connor’s length in and grabbed the android’s hips to start a rhythm, Connor howled in pleasure. Hank’s grip on Connor’s hips was guiding him into a slow thrust but that fact that it wasn’t in Connor’s control at all was simply heightening his arousal. This was quickly becoming Connor’s favourite way to be restrained, the new vulnerability and lack of control a heady combination. “Hank, I’m close…” he volunteered, not wanting to spoil the rest of Hank’s scene.

Pulling off gently, Hank rubbed circles into the android’s hip. “You’re being very good for telling me, baby. Want to go twice?”

The offer caught Connor by surprise but he nodded enthusiastically rather than answer vocally, which had Hank chuckling warmly. He reached up to stroke Connor’s cock gently with one hand while reaching for the remote again with the other. “Gonna shift you down, Con. You all good for that?” Connor moaned lustfully, which Hank knew was a yes. 

As the arms whirred into life, the clamp on Connor’s neck released. He rotated around so that he was vertical and head down, stopping only a couple of inches above the ground with his arms set perpendicular and his legs were spread wider. Connor whimpered at the new position and Hank knelt down to cradle Connor’s cheek, enjoying how blown his pupils were. “All good, sweetheart?” he asked softly, checking in. 

“So good, Hank. So, so good,” Connor moaned back, taking a small liberty and pressing into Hank’s hand. The older man smiled at him lovingly and pressed a kiss to Connor’s regulator as he stood again. 

He walked around behind Connor and admired the view of his partner being spread wide, his hole twitching a little in anticipation. This just added to the list of reasons why he was so delighted that his beautiful boyfriend was an android, they could do a position like this with no worries about safety. “You look like a piece of art like this, Connor,” he breathed reverently before parting the android’s ass cheeks a little more. Connor whined at being spread and trembled while Hank left kisses on his hole. 

Connor’s voice caught when he felt a tongue start to tease instead and let loose with the noises again as he crept towards the edge. He’d been close before and now he was right on the precipice, his moans picking up in pitch until Hank reached around to take a firm hold of his cock and pump. Just two thrusts and that was it, Connor coming with a howl as his whole body shook and went taut. 

Hank continued to work his cock and hole through Connor’s orgasm and he groaned at hearing the android tip over, his own needs now becoming a little harder to ignore. He’d been wanting to tease another orgasm out of Connor before finishing, but that was not going to happen now – Hank knew he wouldn’t last. Pulling off to give Connor a minute to recover and recalibrate, he rubbed soothing motions into Connor’s back instead. “Still with me, baby?”

“Yes, Hank,” Connor croaked as his systems settled down again. Once he knew he was mostly recovered, he pressed back as much as he could into Hank’s hand. Taking that as a signal, Hank went back to Connor’s hole and started tongue fucking him instead. Connor almost screamed, still a little oversensitive, but the sensations were definitely pleasurable. Hank kept an ear out for if Connor wanted to safe word out, but when the android went back to moaning he took it as a good sign.

Now aching in his jeans, Hank stepped back and smirked when Connor whined in disappointment. “Oh don’t worry, Con, I’m not done with you yet. One last shift around and then you’ll be well and truly finished.” He clicked on the remote again and Connor gasped as he was rotated back so that he was facing the floor again, but much lower than he was earlier. Hank growled as the arms pulled Connor’s legs further apart at just the perfect height to fuck him.

Realising this himself, Connor let out an unsteady breath and looked over his shoulder to seeing Hank unzipping his jeans and pulling his cock out. His lieutenant looked painfully hard and Connor moaned his name out softly. “Hank…”

“Let’s see how much of a mess I can get you to make of the floor,” the older man rumbled while lining himself up and slowly pressing into Connor. The android gasped and clenched around Hank as the older man took a firm hold of Connor’s hips again to start fucking into him hard. Already sensitive and working towards a second orgasm, Connor let loose with pleasured cries as Hank thrust into him. His cock was hanging below with no friction and Connor whined loudly in a beg.

“Hank, I’m so close again, please!” he moaned out, his sounds turning into yelps as Hank reached around to jerk him off again. 

“That’s it, Con, that’s it. Come for me, sweetheart,” Hank purred while watching Connor descend into a second joyed orgasm, to which he followed only seconds later with a long groan.

Panting in recovery, Hank slipped out as gently as he could and had the arms rotate Connor back around so that he was back on his feet. Letting go of the legs restraints first and then the arms, Hank caught the android as he slumped against him. “Was that as good as you hoped it would be?” he murmured lovingly into Connor’s hair, picking the android up to carry him through to the bathroom. 

“That was incredible, Hank,” he smiled into the lieutenant’s chest, glad that Hank was carrying him since he really didn’t trust his processors were up to him walking at that moment. “I’m amazed at all you did.”

“Worth not having the gag? I know you wanted to try it, but I knew the sounds you were going to make would be too lovely,” he admitted with a chuckle while setting Connor at the edge of the tub. “We can try it next time.”

Connor’s eyes sparkled. “Tomorrow?” he piped up instantly, to which Hank laughed.

“You’re goddamn insatiable,” Hank smiled before kissing Connor lovingly. “You’ve just had two mind blowing orgasms and you want to go again?”

“Always for you, Hank,” Connor replied honestly, which earned him another smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the entries are in - over to Socks to judge the first round!


	5. Allen60 Judges Interruptus

The notification for the final entry of the first round pinged softly in Sixty’s HUD and his grin widened.

“Quick break,” he announced and Allen dropped his head onto the kitchen counter where he’d been leaning over.

“Seriously? Now?”

Rather than reply, Sixty settled comfortably next to Allen and nudged their hips together. The toy in front of Allen got pushed to the side as Sixty pulled up the images from the entries on his palm. They watched them together, Allen huffing out a groan every once in a while and sending their toy a longing look.

Condescending, Sixty patted him on the back. “There, there. We’ll be back to playing again soon. But first, we need to fill out the evaluation sheets.”

“Couldn’t this have waited until we were done?” Allen was absolutely whining. “I mean, we were so close.”

“Nope, we agreed that this would take priority, no matter what.” On Sixty’s other palm, a form came up and he held it out towards Allen’s slumped form.

A little grouchy, Allen poked at the palm, muttering under his breath about having to watch others have fun when his own was ruined. It wasn’t fair. In light of that, he might have been a bit harsh with his judging but Sixty was quick to tweak the numbers.

“So we aren’t going to talk about them?”

“They all did well, they all had kinky fun. Good for them,” Allen was pouting and pushed himself upright with a groan. “We’ve done what we’ve said we would. Can we please get back to our stuff now?”

Eyes sparkling, Sixty shook his head. “There’s still the e-mail to write.”

Rolling his eyes, Allen reached to the side and grabbed his phone.

_ Hey fuckers, _

_ Scores are in. Tied second are Fowler and Stu along with Gavin and Nines. Winners for some good, sexy, kinky yet wholesome fun times are Hank and Connor. Next time, please check in to make sure you’re not interrupting anything important before sending this in. My paper boat armada has sunk in the sink while scoring you kinky buggers. _

_ The Flamingo Fuckers _

_ P.S. Your two week deadline starts as of midnight. _

He thrust his phone at Sixty and picked up the straw he’d been using the fire spitballs at Sixty’s ships in the sink. They’d held up their of the deal, now it was time for Sixty to return and admit defeat in the great Kitchen Sink Battle of Thursday afternoon.


	6. Reed 900: The Mandala Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines and Gavin take their time and enjoy something a little more spiritual. It may not be as adventurous as some of their other scenes but Gavin finds it overwhelmingly emotional.
> 
> Enjoy some tantra, some fire cups and a touch of possessive play.

It had been a damn close round and Nines was relieved to find Gavin in good spirits after the results were announced. The detective was a notoriously sore loser, but he had grown so much since their first contest; he was more content to enjoy the moment, more motivated to explore things he was curious about rather than scenes he thought would win. Nines had learned plenty too… and he was confident that his abilities as a Dom were much safer and fulfilling since his discussions with Stu and Hank. 

"Joint second isn't bad… I mean, first is ideal, but I can live with second," Gavin conceded, stretching out over Nines' lap.

Stroking his partner's presented back slowly, Nines gently worked his fingertips along the tense spots of muscle where he knew Gavin carried his stress. He could map them with his eyes closed by this point: twin pressure points at the base of his skull, track down 7.2 inches for tension spots either side of the spine, span outwards 4.7 inches at a 12.9 degree curvature for the pressure points along his rib cage. An asymmetrical pressure point below his left rib where he typed at an unbalanced angle, and another near his right hip where his old sports injury played up. Each massaged tension point earning a low purr of enjoyment from his lover. 

"So, we have a number of options for round 2. But seeming as I was spoiled simply rotten last round, I'd like to offer you the same," Nines explained, scratching gently along Gavin's hairline. 

"I'll never say no to a good pampering. What did you have in mind?" Gavin smirked. 

"Well, these little massages are all well and good, but I've been doing some research on acupressure and heat treatments. I thought you might benefit from some cupping therapy." 

Gavin rolled over carefully until he was laid on his back, looking up at Nines. "I'm listening…"

"Small, round glass jars… you heat the air inside very carefully and place the jar onto skin. As the air cools, the pressure in the jar drops and it suctions firmly to the skin. It’s been credited as a deep tissue therapy and improves blood flow." 

Nines brought up a few carefully selected images on his palm display and allowed Gavin to consider the possibility. If he felt any negative push-back then they would try something else, but he had a feeling Gavin would go for it. Nines knew what kinds of play caught his lover’s interest, and he knew his own desires well enough to know that he’d enjoy it too. Gavin considered the images carefully, testing the idea and playing with an imagined scenario as he tried to work out where fetish-play would fit into it. 

“Those dark spots where the jars have been… how long do they last?” Gavin asked, and Nines marked the increased coverage of his pupils. 

Bingo.

“The marks can last 5 to 10 days, sometimes longer,” Nines smirked softly, leaning in to kiss Gavin’s temple. “You know, if we played with this as a kink, I could decorate you with such pretty patterns… you’d be wearing my love under your shirt for a week…”

Gavin squirmed a little and looked up at Nines with a mischievous little glint, “A little presentation play for me, a little body worship for you… massage for me, possession play for you…seems like it’d be a lot of fun. Walk me through the scene…”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Nines had made every effort to make their bedroom as relaxing as possible - as much as this evening was about kink-play and getting Gavin to experience a different kind of subspace, he also wanted his partner to feel the holistic benefits of their activities. He had changed the bedding for fresh cotton sheets, turned the lights to a dim glow and compensated with lightly fragranced candles; quiet tongue-drum music played in the background as Nines set out the glass jars and other equipment. 

He had spent a number of hours researching correct methodology, safety precautions, suitable jar sizes for intensity of sensation and had worked on a number of potential marking patterns before he’d shown them to Gavin so that they could decide on one they both liked. 

Once he was content that the room was prepared, Nines opened the door and called Gavin to join him; wearing only his black boxers and carrying a small white towel over his shoulder, Gavin greeted him with a kiss. 

“Hi, I’m here for the massage and a happy ending.” Gavin quipped, attempting a wink. Nines rolled his eyes slightly and stood his ground in front of the bedroom door.

“Gavin, listen carefully. When you walk into this room, the scene will begin; I will help you relax with a light massage, then I’ll get you prepped with your vibrator and cock ring. Once you’re comfortable, we’ll start using the cups. But if at any point it becomes painful in any way, you must tell me. If you feel uncomfortable and would like to move or if you want to wait for a while before adding more cups, you just have to tell me and I’ll follow your guidance. If you want to stop, you say your safeword and I will immediately remove the cups and we’ll go through some aftercare. How does that all sound?”

Gavin smiled softly and leaned in to kiss him, “Sounds perfect. Same goes for you though… I know you like marking me and I get the feeling you’ll like seeing the dark spots. But if it starts to distress you or if you start getting worried, we’ll stop, ok?”

“Deal,” Nines nodded slightly. 

He stepped back from the doorway and allowed Gavin space to walk through, pressing close behind him to nuzzle at his neck and shoulder once he was through the door. Placing his towel on the edge of the bed, Gavin took in the oddly serene environment - sure, they didn’t always go wild when they had sex, but there was something about this atmosphere that felt more sensual, more intimate. Tantric. The word floated over the forefront of his mind. 

“Lie on the bed, please sweetheart. On your stomach, facing the headboard,” Nines prompted quietly, his voice pitched low and soothing but with the faintest purr of desire. 

Eagerly, Gavin crawled up onto the bed and settled his weight across the plush blanket; he took a moment to position a pillow over his arms, then rested his cheek against it, making sure he was comfy for a long period of stillness. Staying still had never really been one of his strong suits, so this would demand a little bit of discipline on his part. He considered that line of thought for a moment then dismissed it; this wasn’t about obedience or discipline, not this time. If he wanted to move, he was aloud to move. He just needed to let Nines know first, so that he didn’t accidentally burn himself or knock something over. It was a scene where they could both act and speak however they wanted, could express themselves in any way that felt right. This was kink without strict roles, passion without boundaries, pleasure without a time limit. A slow smile claimed his features and he settled his weight comfortably. It was the journey to pleasure that would be the fun part today.

Once he was settled, Nines’ hands ran warmly from the base of his spine, all the way up along his shoulders and into his hair. Uttering a pleased hum, Gavin melted into the attention as Nines massaged his scalp, then his neck, his shoulders. Gavin noticed the subtle warmth of his synthetic skin, realising that Nines had intentionally warmed his hands for the sake of the massage, easing his restless limbs with soothing strokes. As his hands drifted lower, Gavin subconsciously lifted his hips slightly, presenting himself for his lover. 

The soft, affectionate chuckle caught him off guard for a moment, chasing a different kind of heat over his skin. Nines didn’t usually laugh when they played with a kink, often didn’t smile until Gavin had earned it… but he was smiling that loving, sappy smile and leaning low to place a kiss at the nape of Gavin’s neck. Possessive, but not commanding. In control and taking care of Gavin, but not demanding anything of him except his enjoyment and his pliancy under Nines’ hands. It felt like love. Real and undeniable, passing from Nines’ mouth and hands to the slowly relaxing muscles of Gavin’s back and thighs.

This was a more vulnerable and delicate love than the rigid, powerful structure of their Dom/sub play. No expectations, no conditions, no tasks to complete or rewards to earn. No distractions. Just Gavin sharing himself with Nines, and Nines sharing his adoration with Gavin. It was the kind of intensely gentle intimacy and honest emotional expression that would have sent Gavin running for the hills only a year or two earlier. Maybe that focused intimacy was why he blushed so fiercely when Nines spoke.

“So beautiful…” came the hushed praise, accompanied by another kiss between his shoulder blades. “Allowing me to touch you like this, to map every inch under my fingertips. Offering yourself up to me...you’re so graceful, Gavin. So powerful.”

The praise unlocked something hesitant and yearning in Gavin’s chest, self-consciousness morphing into comfortable trust. While he spoke soft admiration into the candlelit textures of the room, Nines had reached for one of the small bottles on the bedside cabinet and had warmed some of its contents between his first two fingers. Gently, he teased a fingertip over Gavin’s presented hole, pressing and massaging against him with a savouring, unhurried pace. Heat simmered under Gavin’s skin, building by gradual degrees until the shivering detective ground his hips back into the touch. 

“Ni…” he whined, his voice sounding too loud against the backdrop of meditational drums. 

“Yes, Gavin?” Nines smirked, laughter glowing in his tone but not quite bubbling over into his speech. “Would you like me to prep you for your toy?”

Gavin nodded, burying his burning cheeks into the pillow as he answered, “Please…”

“Of course, my love.”

Nines’ artful fingers teased him open gently, one exploring deeper, curling just so and drawing a low hum of need from Gavin’s chest. The second followed close behind, making him feel simultaneously full and hungry for more; his hips moving in subtle little waves as Nines helped him to relax into the sensation. Even as Nines’ fingertips grazed over his prostate, he felt himself easing somehow, releasing a tension he hadn’t realised he had been holding on to - there was no rush to the finish line, no desperation for more… just a perfect moment of distilled pleasure along their slow exploration. They stayed that way for a few minutes, Nines’ fingers massaging slowly and drawing low, muffled moans from his lover.

When Nines’ fingers eventually drew out, Gavin huffed a sigh that was part disappointment and part contentment. He liked this…. This… worship. Nines’ lips blessed the space above his left hip and cleansed him of a darkness that he had let grow in his confidence over the passing years. His body was more than just a physical shape to be used or a vessel to carry around the venom of his anger… under Nines’ touch, it became a thing of beauty. Featureless clay given life under the careful attention of a loving hand. This was his body - soft and solid in a balance that was unique to him. And he would give any and every part of it to Nines if it pleased him. 

“Stay nice and relaxed. I’ll fit your vibrator and ring for you,” Nines guided, one hand soothing the yet unmarked expanse of Gavin’s back as the toy was eased into place. Slipping under his hips and lifting his weight slightly, Nines’ touch teased and stroked along the hardening shaft of Gavin’s cock. His thumb traced along the familiar path of a vein, fingers loosening or tightening experimentally, testing each stroke until Gavin’s breathing hastened just a little too quickly for their gentle pace. Nines smiled and hovered over him, kissing his cheek as deft fingers fitted the ring. “How do those feel?”

“Feels good,” Gavin agreed, feeling entirely too exposed but somehow desperate to give himself over even more. This was him, without the bells and whistles of his humour and his competitive energy, without the mask of his Kittenspace to act as a filter between his vulnerable core and Nines’ overwhelming adoration. It was just them, allowing themselves to be seen and loved as they were. “This all feels so intense… it’s weird.”

“Good weird or bad weird?” Nines checked, lying beside him to make sure that Gavin had a moment to reflect without being influenced. As he examined his emotions, Gavin met the crystalline gaze of his partner, getting caught in the overwhelming sensations that it brought. Nines was exciting and powerful and intimidating… but he was also sentimental, and affectionate… and loving. He was safety. He was comfort. He was home…

The thought struck Gavin and it took him a moment to piece together the fragmented sentiment. And he realised that he could be anywhere in the world, and he would be happy as long as Nines was there too. They could have a mansion or a cardboard box on the sidewalk, and he would count himself lucky to have this man in his life. A panicked splinter of fear warned him that it was safer to shut those feelings away, that allowing Nines to mean too much to him would cause him more pain when he inevitably left. But it was wrong. Nines wasn’t going to leave. And even if he did, it would have been worth it to feel this kind of love for the first time in his eventful, broken life. Taking a deep breath, Gavin smiled slightly and leaned into kiss him. “Yeah. Good weird. I want more of this.”

“Alright,” Nines returned the smile, stroking Gavin’s cheek before gradually sitting up

“Hey Nines?” Gavin uttered quietly, waiting until his lover turned to look at him before continuing. “I love you.”

Nines’ mouth ticked a little off-balance as a warm grin pushed over his features; asymmetric and all too human. He held his gaze for a long moment and answered, “And I love you.”

Warmth bloomed in Gavin’s chest as he settled himself back into position, tracking Nines’ movements as he settled into position behind the detective.

“I’m going to fit the first four cups before I start the vibrator, to make sure that you’re comfortable with the sensation. I want you to be able to focus on that pressure before I introduce the toy, is that ok?”

“Sounds good to me,” Gavin agreed, feeling a little more grounded now that they were talking. He still felt giddy, limbs heavy after his massage and Nines’ attention, but he felt less raw, less overwhelmed.

Reaching for the second bottle, Nines drizzled cool eucalyptus oil along Gavin’s back, watching it pool in the dimple of his lower back. As firm hands worked the oil into Gavin’s skin, he allowed himself to relax again, closing his eyes so that he could focus on the push and drag of pressure along his back, the tingling prickle of the eucalyptus oil on his skin, the fresh and almost medicinal scent reminding him of a spa retreat so many years ago. Of course, his masseuse back then hadn’t straddled his ass like Nines was, but this was a welcome addition. He could already feel the firm pressure of Nines’ clothed erection pressing into his ass-cheek, enjoying the occasional weight and drag as Nines reached up to massage his upper arms. Gavin pressed his weight back into the familiar curve of Nines’ lap and was rewarded with a slow, gradual roll of hips in return. He purred happily, settling his weight in anticipation for the new sensations that were to follow.

“Stay nice and still, darling. The first jar is going right here,” Gavin felt his fingertip trace a small circle at the center of his back. He nodded and focused on his breathing, doing his best to stay relaxed. He was aware of Nines moving, and then a firm pressure against his back. It was a little jarring at first, the suction stronger than he’d been expecting, but as he braced himself for a buzz of pain, he found that it never came. Pressure and a strange pull, but no pain. He let go of the breath he’d been holding and let himself relax as Nines tested the suction carefully. “How does it feel?”

“Stronger than I expected… but it feels good. Like a deep tissue massage or something. Relaxing,” Gavin tried to articulate. Content that Gavin wasn’t hurt or uncomfortable, Nines prepared a second jar and placed it strategically a few inches higher. A gasp attempted to form on Gavin’s tongue as the second jar was placed but it fell apart with a slow exhale when the sensation proved to be just a soothingly firm but painless as the first. 

As the third and fourth were carefully placed either side of the first, Gavin took a moment to adjust to the new sensations. His back felt tightly drawn and yet the muscle beneath felt well-worked and relaxed. Nines’ hands smoothed over Gavin’s sides, following his breathing as his living canvas relaxed into the insistent pull of the jars. Eventually, he rocked his hips slowly against Gavin’s, building a deliberately measured rhythm. As Gavin started to carefully push back into the sensation, Nines leaned as close as he could without disturbing the jars and offered a mischievous temptation.

“Ready for me to turn on the toy?”

Gavin grinned and turned his head slightly to catch Nines’ gaze, “You bet your perfect little ass, I am.”

Taking the hint, Nines focused his attention and wirelessly activated the vibrator. Gavin jumped slightly, a gravelled and low-pitched moan tumbling over his lips. Nines drank in the sight of him, watching his perfect lover easing into the sudden stimulation. He kept it at the lowest setting, allowing Gavin to find a foothold in the pleasure, letting him stay grounded so that they could draw this out for a while. “Tell me when you’re ready to keep going.”

Gavin had to resist the instinct to grind down against the blankets, to rock his hips into the dull buzz of the toy, or Nines’ lap… he took a deep breath, feeling the way his chest expanded and subtly increased the pressure of the jars, changed the way his body experienced the vibrations. He focused on it, testing each breath, letting his body acclimate to the sensory rush. After a few minutes, he nodded slightly. “M’ready.”

Nines worked efficiently but without rushing, placing a second selection of jars in a crescent above the ones already placed. Nines monitored each raised pucker of skin carefully, watching the skin grow redder due to the collected blood at the surface - manually applied hickies, perfectly spherical and decorative, but medicinal too. Once the secondary crescent was firmly secured, Nines ran a fingertip between the jars, his skin running colder now to provide a refreshing touch amongst the pressure of the cups. 

“You really do look marvellous,Gavin. Even if you wanted to stop here, you’d have such beautiful marks along your skin to remind us of our experiences tonight,” Nines mused quietly, moving to Gavin’s side and claiming his lips in a loving kiss. 

Gavin met the kiss happily, nipping lightly at the android’s lower lip. “I want to keep going…”

Nines chuckled and clicked the settings on the toy up another notch. The sounds that poured freely from Gavin’s lips were a test to his self-control. There would be time to satisfy his own desires once the cups were removed, but that didn’t mean he had to practice perfect restraint… As Gavin groaned and whined into the pillow, his breath hitching and causing a ripple in the collection of glass cups, Nines palmed himself slowly through his boxers. He focused on the simmering pleasure of the action, being mindful of each pass of his hand along the sensitive synthetic skin of his erection. His attention faltered when he caught Gavin watching him, an unusually timid blush settled over his cheeks and chest. 

“Goddamn, you look so fucking good, Nines,” Gavin praised, content to drink in the sight of him, memorising the tiny details programmed into this skin. A mole near his belly button, the sinfully cute little dimple on his hips, the way his long, strong fingers moved so smoothly with each stroke. 

“I could just keep doing this for a while… but I’m keen to get the rest of the jars in place,” Nines murmured softly, his hand stilling but the fuzzy pleasure of his actions leaving a residual energy on his skin. “Are you ready for the last set?”

Gavin nodded, moving the pillow aside and stretching his arms out straight in front of him; the stretch caused the jars to clink lightly, their pressure tight against his skin. “Ready and willing.”

Nines resumed his previous position, catching the quiet whine that Gavin uttered as their hips met firmly. He smiled and pressed gently against him, leaning his weight into Gavin as he reached over the jars to secure the final set. He started at the base of Gavin’s neck, placing a selection of smaller jars straight down his spine, with two diagonal branches much like an inverted peace symbol. It was a pattern designed to catch those crucial pressure points that often gave Gavin so much trouble. Once they were all placed, Nines took a moment to admire his handiwork.

“All done… I’m going to up the setting on the vibrator another notch, and then I’m going to leave you to enjoy the sensations for a little while,” Nines explained, stroking Gavin’s hip lovingly. “The jars need to be kept there for a while before they start working, and I assume you’ll want those marks to really darken.”

A shiver ran over Gavin’s skin at the reminder of the marks; he loved the idea that he would have a visual reminder of tonight branded into his skin for a little while - easy to cover or hide while he was at work, but there to be shown off and admired when he was home with Nines. “I can’t wait to see how it looks when we’re done, babe. You’ve made all of this feel so good.”

Nines took his hand and linked their fingers loosely, lying beside Gavin once again, “Focus on those feelings...let yourself enjoy this. Allow yourself to enjoy something that feels good without restraint.”

As the toy clicked up another setting, Gavin gasped and subconsciously canted his hips into the bedding. A low growl followed, his body tensing against the increased simulation… but Nines stroked his hand gently and met his gaze, encouraging him to relax. By slow degrees, his body adjusted and he was able to focus on the slow burn of pleasure along his body, he felt powerful and fluid and warm. The weight and pressure of the cups kept him grounded as the toy sent ripples and waves of pleasure through his system. It was surreal, but serene. Gavin kept Nines’ gaze, moving his hand to rest over his lover’s pump and focusing on the steady flutter of his pulse. He could almost imagine the ripples of pleasure channeling through his palm, passing into Nines; needing him to feel this, to bear witness to this deconstructed pleasure that he was giving to the detective. 

Every so often, Nines’ LED circled yellow as he monitored the marks along Gavin’s skin and checked his partner’s vitals, before slipping back into a tranquil blue. Gavin wasn’t sure how long they stayed that way, whether it was a thousand years or a handful of minutes, but he was happy to stay there forever if he got to keep this bond with Nines. Content, patient, filled with pleasure and light and love. 

As the pleasure built up within him, Gavin groaned and shifted his hips needily. “Nines… I need you...this really fucking nice but I don’t know how much longer I can hold off.”

Nines nodded and kissed him deeply before sitting up to assess the pattern of marks, “They should be nice and dark now, want me to keep the toy going while I remove the jars?”

“Please,”Gavin agreed.

As each jar was carefully removed, the pressure along Gavin’s back loosened and he let out a satisfied purr. He could feel a gentle ache in his muscles, but it felt good - like the day after a workout or after a firm massage. As the last jar was placed aside, Nines ran his palm over the expanse of Gavin’s back and uttered a low groan. “You look so fucking perfect,” he murmured softly, leaning low to kiss the mark at the base of his neck. “Every time I catch sight of these marks, I’ll know you’re mine… and that makes me feel incredible.”

Gavin blushed at Nines’ open honesty, understanding exactly how he felt. “Nines… I’m done with the toy. I want you… I want you to claim me.”

Nines hummed happily and nipped a line of little bites along Gavin’s neck and shoulder, biting down carefully against his skin as he turned off the vibtrator. “It would be my pleasure, sweetheart.”

Removing the toy, Nines made sure to give Gavin a little more prep but didn’t linger too long on teasing. His hands trailed lower, gently working the cock ring off. Gavin frowned a little and looked back to his partner, “Ni, I won’t last long… I’m already right on the edge-”

“That’s ok, my love,” Nines reassured sincerely. “You can let go, let it happen… we’re not trying to last out or reach a goal. We’re just focusing on feeling good.”

Gavin relaxed a little and nodded, reaching a hand back for Nines’. Fingers entwined with his as Nines pressed into him, his nerve endings singing with a perfect pleasure as he was filled. Everything became hyper-focused and fuzzy all at once; his mind intently focused on the perfect press and pull of Nines’ body against his, the satisfying fullness, the tension tightening in his stomach as the evening’s build-up of pleasure found an outlet. This was heaven; perfect and powerful and overwhelming. 

“I love you… so much…” Gavin groaned, matching Nines’ rhythm as best he could despite the roaring in his ears and the prickle of tears in his eyes. “I lo-ah! Oh fuck…”

Gavin’s climax hit hard, blinding him to everything except the overpowering ocean of pleasure and positive emotions that he hadn’t realised he could feel so strongly. He was vaguely aware of Nines’ arms around him, holding him close, keeping him safe. With a deep, static-laced shout, his partner followed close behind him.  
There was slow movement, their bodies pressed close and refusing to part as they carefully nestled themselves together on the bed; Nines pulling the blanket over them as Gavin’s raw, overstimulated body recovered.There was nothing except the sound of their breathing, and Nines’ strong arms cradling him close. Seconds ticked by, then minutes, before  
Nines finally spoke.

“I love you too, Gavin. So much… more than I ever thought possible,” he half-whispered, nuzzling Gavin’s cheek sweetly. “It scared me at first… but I’m not afraid anymore. I love you, and I want to show you just how much, as often as I can, in as many ways as I can. You’re perfect…”

Gavin opened his mouth to answer, to tell Nines that he understood, that he felt it too… but the sound lodged in his throat, breaking into a soft sob and setting off the tears that had been threatening to fall ever since he had allowed himself to take down those walls that he built so long ago. Nines didn’t rush him, didn’t question… just held him, pressing kisses to his temple and whispering praise into his ear - telling him how perfect he was, how proud Nines was to have him, reminding him of how much they have both grown and changed for the better. When Gavin finally gathered his senses and managed to calm down, he claimed his lover’s mouth with his own. 

“Whatever happens, I’m yours.”


End file.
